Acupuncture point孔穴、穴道、腧穴、穴位、節、會、氣穴、骨空、疾病的反應點、中醫學臨床的刺激點、部分物理治療的痛點acupoints
氣是中國哲學、道教和中醫學中常見的概念。中國春秋戰國時代的思想家，將氣的概念抽象化， 成為天地一切事物組成的基本元素，有著像氣體般的流動特性。人類與一切生物具備的生命能量 或動力，也被稱為是氣，宇宙間的一切事物，均是氣的運行與變化的結果。中醫學認為,氣是人 體的第一道防護線，聚於體裡保護著臟腑，而流散發於膚表以防外邪侵入而導致疾病發生。 中文維基百科20151226氣科學模型 main article主條目:Chinese medicine中醫學、Efficacy藥效 adenosine?2016科學人雜誌謎樣的中醫針灸 the following list is adapted from English wikipedia 20151217:List of acupuncture points in wikipedia *中文維基百科穴道:Acupuncture points are specific points on the channels of Chinese medicinal vital force in the body surface, which can be classified into 8 categories according to TCM:在人體體表(表帶)分布的臟腑經絡循環路線中，對氣血匯聚、轉輸與出入之所的特定處所給定的名稱。 **氣血匯聚之所: ***Acupuncture points where vital force in traditional Chinese medicine qi gathering氣匯聚之所 ***Acupuncture points where vital force in traditional Chinese medicine blood gathering血匯聚之所 **氣血轉輸之所: ***Acupuncture points where vital force in traditional Chinese medicine qi transporting氣轉輸之所 ***Acupuncture points where vital force in traditional Chinese medicine blood transporting血轉輸之所 **氣血出入之所: ***氣出入之所 ****Acupuncture points where vital force in traditional Chinese medicine qi outing氣出之所 ****Acupuncture points where vital force in traditional Chinese medicine qi entering氣入之所 ***血出入之所 ****Acupuncture points where vital force in traditional Chinese medicine blood outing血出之所 ****Acupuncture points where vital force in traditional Chinese medicine blood entering血入之所 **other clissification thumb|盲眼的針灸師琵琶丸 This article provides a comprehensive list of acupuncture points, locations on the body used in acupuncture, acupressure, and other treatment systems based on Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM). Locations and basis More than four hundred acupuncture points have been described, with the majority located on one of the main meridians, pathways which run throughout the body and according to Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM) transport life energy (qi, 氣). TCM recognizes twenty meridians, cutaneous and subcutaneous in nature, which have branching sub-meridians believed to affect surrounding tissues. Twelve of these major meridians, commonly referred to as "the primary meridians", are bilateral and are associated with internal organs. The remaining eight meridians are designated as "extraordinary", and are also bilateral except for three, one that encircles the body near the waist, and two that run along the midline of the body. Only those two extraordinary meridians that run along the midline contain their own points, the remaining six comprise points from the aforementioned twelve primary meridians. There are also points that are not located on the fourteen major meridians but do lie in the complete nexus referred to as jing luo (經絡). Such outliers are often referred to as "extra points"Deadman, P, Baker K, Al-Khafaji, M. 2007. A Manual of Acupuncture, 2nd Edition. Journal of Chinese Medicine Publications. ISBN 978-0951054659. Although many hypotheses have been proposed, the anatomical and physiological basis for acupuncture points and meridians remains elusive.Napadow V, Ahn A, Longhurst J, et al. 2008. The status and future of acupuncture mechanism research. J Altern Complement Med 14(7): 861–869. Hypotheses include neural signaling, with possible involvement of opioid peptides, glutamate, and adenosine, and correspondence to responsive parts in the central nervous system; or mechanical signaling, with involvement of connective tissue (fascia), and mechanical wave activation of the calcium ion channel to beta-endorphin secretion.Yang ES, Li P, Nilius B, Li G. 2011. Ancient Chinese medicine and mechanistic evidence of acupuncture physiology. Invited Review. Pflügers Archiv: European Journal of Physiology. In practice, acupuncture points are located by a combination of anatomical landmarks, palpation, and feedback from the patient. Twelve Primary Meridians: Eight Extraordinary Meridians 奇 經 八 脈 (奇 经 八 脉), qí jīng bā mài (qí jīng bā mò): Nomenclature In east Asian countries practitioners commonly refer to acupuncture points by their traditional names. Some points have several names. When acupuncture was adopted in the western world, a standard nomenclature was developed to unambiguously identify the acupuncture points on meridians. This model achieved wide acceptance and today virtually every book on acupuncture refers to acupuncture points using it. The World Health Organization (WHO) published a A Proposed Standard International Acupuncture Nomenclature Report in 1991, listing 361 classical acupuncture points organized according to the fourteen meridians, eight extra meridians, 48 extra points, and scalp acupuncture points,Regional Office for the Western Pacific, WHO. 1991. A Proposed Standard International Acupuncture Nomenclature Report of a WHO Scientific Group (pdf). World Health Organization. Retrieved Sep-05-2014. and published Standard Acupuncture Nomenclature in 1993, focused on the 361 classical acupuncture points.Regional Office for the Western Pacific, WHO. 1993. Standard Acupuncture Nomenclature, 2nd ed (pdf). World Health Organization. Archived from the original on 28 February 2011. Retrieved Sep-05-2014. Each acupuncture point is identified by the meridian on which it is located and its number in the point sequence on that channel. For example, Lu-9 identifies the 9th acupuncture point on the lung meridian, tài yuān (太渊) or gui xin (鬼心), two names used for this same point. The only glitch with this unique systemized method can be found on the urinary bladder meridian, where the outer line of 14 points found on the back near the spine are inserted in one of two ways; following the last point of the inner line along the spine (會陽) and resuming with the point found in the crease of the buttocks (承扶), or following the point in the center of the crease of the knee (委中) and resuming with the point just below that (合陽), found in the bifurcation of the gastrocnemius muscle. Although classification of the extra points often tries to utilize a similar shortcut method, where a numbered sequence along an assigned body part is used, there is no commonly agreed upon system and therefore universal identification of these points relies on the original naming system of traditional Chinese characters. The above figure and the tables below follow the standard numbering scheme to identify the acupuncture points of the main channels. For extra points the tables follow the numbering scheme found in A Manual of Acupuncture. Lung meridian Abbreviated as LU, described in Chinese as 手太阴肺经穴 or 手太陰肺經 "The Lung channel of Hand Taiyin". Large intestine meridian Abbreviated as LI or CO (colon), described in Chinese as 手阳明大肠经穴 or 手陽明大腸經 "The Large Intestine channel of Hand Yangming". Stomach meridian Abbreviated as ST, described in Chinese as 足阳明胃经穴 or 足陽明胃經 "The Stomach channel of Foot Yangming". Spleen meridian Abbreviated as SP, described in Chinese as 足太阴睥经穴 or 足太陰脾經 "The Spleen channel of Foot Taiyin". Heart meridian Abbreviated as HE, HT or H, described in Chinese as 手少阴心经穴 or 手少陰心經 "The Heart channel of Hand Shaoyin". Small intestine meridian Abbreviated as SI, described in Chinese as 手太阳小肠经穴 or 手太陽小腸經 "The Small Intestine channel of Hand Taiyang". Bladder meridian Abbreviated as BL or UB (urinary bladder), described in Chinese as 足太阳膀胱经穴 or 足太陽膀胱經 "The Bladder channel of Foot Taiyang". An alternate numbering scheme for the "appended part" (beginning with Bl-41 in the list below), which places the outer line along the spine after Bl-35 (會陽) instead of Bl-40 (委中), will be noted in the Alternative names column. Kidney meridian Abbreviated as KI or K, described in Chinese as 足少阴肾经穴 or 足少陰腎經 "The Kidney channel of Foot Shaoyin". Pericardium meridian Abbreviated as PC or P, described in Chinese as 手厥阴心包经穴 or 手厥陰心包經 "The Pericardium channel of Hand Jueyin". Triple burner meridian Also known as San Jiao, triple-heater, triple-warmer or triple-energizer, abbreviated as TB or SJ and described in Chinese as 手少阳三焦经穴 or 手少陽三焦經 "The Sanjiao channel of Hand Shaoyang". Gallbladder meridian Abbreviated as GB, described in Chinese as 足少阳胆经穴 or 足少陽膽經 "The Gallbladder channel of Foot Shaoyang". Liver meridian Abbreviated as LR or LV, described in Chinese as 足厥阴肝经穴 or 足厥陰肝經 "The Liver channel of Foot Jueyin". Governing vessel Also known as Du, abbreviated as GV and described in Chinese as 督脉穴 or 督脈 "The Governing Vessel". Conception vessel Also known as Ren, abbreviated as CV and described in Chinese as 任脉穴 or 任脈 "The Conception Vessel". Extra points There is no agreed-on naming scheme for extra points on the body, this table follows the numbering scheme of Peter Deadman. see also dermatome皮節 皮節儀 References 分類:Acupuncture point孔穴、穴道、腧穴、穴位、節、會、氣穴、骨空、疾病的反應點、中醫學臨床的刺激點、部分物理治療的痛點acupoints 分類:0編輯者和管理者頁面 分類:English friendly pages